1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening of end caps to housings, whereby the end caps are connected in a substantially concealed manner to the housing by means of latching connections, which housings are made of sections or profiles and are used for door-specific devices for automatically operated doors. These doors are in particular revolving doors, sensor strips, sensor strips with integrated rails, sliding door drive systems, etc.
2. Background Information
European Patent No. 0 544 134 A1 describes a cover hood that is invisibly attached to the ends of a housing. This housing takes place by means of catches that are realized in the form of embossed areas, whereby the end caps simultaneously have matching catch recesses, and can thus be fastened to the housing without the need for tools. The end caps are thereby attached from above and are locked to the housing.
Particularly on housings that are made of extruded materials and are thereby manufactured in one piece, where possible, and the external appearance of which is important, there is not enough room for a fastening of the conventional type, namely by screws inside the section. Moreover, it is often difficult to fasten such sections satisfactorily, because they must be cut to a wide variety of lengths, depending on the specific application. The conventional type of fastening is also difficult and time consuming to install, which results in high installation costs because, among other things, it is not always possible to drill through the sections.